


The Best at Whatever You Do

by salamanderinspace



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aloof Villains, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Female POV, Interloper Trope, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Phasma deserves a medal tbh, Phasma's POV, Rough Sex, Smut, disgust, ribaldry, violence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamanderinspace/pseuds/salamanderinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phasma catches Hux and K-Ren doing the dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best at Whatever You Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kjsch16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjsch16/gifts).



As Phasma approached Kylo Ren's quarters she heard a sound that would've inspired a lesser Stormtrooper to turn right around and slink away.

It was a smashing. A violent "thwack! thwack! thwack!" of a fist - or some other leather-clad appendage - being slammed against a console, with all the characteristic intensity and force of Kylo Ren's legendary destructive urges. The sound mingled with the expected noises of exertion: heavy breathing, grunting, an occasional bellow of rage. Oh yes; these were the sounds that would stop a sensible officer in her tracks and send her right back to quarters, or wherever she came from.

Unfortunately, Phasma was on quite an urgent errand. She needed to speak to someone at the highest level of command right away. General Hux wasn't answering his comm, which was unusual - _I suppose he must sleep and eat sometime, even if I've never witnessed it_ \- so Kylo Ren was the next best thing. Phasma took a deep breath and straightened her chin. She stepped into the doorway of Ren's quarters with her head held high and her hands steady.

What she saw next, however, she was not prepared for.

Ren had Hux bent over the console in a state of total disarray. The General's jacket was pulled open, teasing the lines of his fit chest and stomach. His trousers were pushed down around his boots. On the floor by his feet, Phasma spotted his hat, obviously knocked off and trampled in excitement of a rough tryst; Huxs' overly coiffed hair was rumpled, as if someone had been yanking him around by a fistful of it. Phasma's eyes traveled from Hux's hair to his face, which bore an open-mouthed expression of extraordinary pleasure--or pain, she couldn't quite tell. He was letting out little grunts and gasps as Kylo Ren fucked him.

Yes. They were fucking. So aggressively, in fact, that they failed to notice Phasma, frozen in shock at the doorway. Ren's mask was off, revealing a pale young face with high cheekbones, a dark brow, and features that might be handsome if not for the sweat, beading profusely down his temples. His full lips were parted slightly. His long, dark hair swayed almost imperceptibly with each thrust. Phasma wasn't really looking at his hair, however. She was watching his massive cock plunge in and out of the General. The motion was fast, brutal, but smooth; Phasma could see lubricant glistening over Ren's thick member, running wet down Hux's thighs. Hux's leather belt was fastened tightly around one of his legs, as if recently used in some kind of bondage foreplay. The belt and buckle were slapping rhythmically against the console; this was the cause of the "thwacking" sound, originally assumed to be some form of thrashing.

Phasma felt herself blush, growing hot under her mask. Two men she respected, largely for their attentions to propriety and protocol, were _having_ each other like animals. As she got an eyeful of Huxs' exposed erection--painfully long and hard, curving upward to a knobby pink head--she felt an overwhelming impetus to remove herself from the damn doorway. It took her a moment to tear her eyes from the rutting couple and whip back into the hall. She stood, a little dizzy, with her back against the wall, trying to cleanse the images from her mind. Ren had been fully nude from the waist up. His upper body was in much better shape than Phasma had thought; she'd never seen him working out at any of the ship's exercise facilities. Surely she would've noticed biceps like _those_ on a fucking _Force priest._ Phasma blinked the thought away and added Kylo Ren's body to the list of things she did not need to know about. Along with the fact that General Hux was a natural redhead.

At this point, Phasma paused to consider her situation. On the one hand, she had no desire to wait awkwardly in the hall while her commanders finished their personal affair. On the other hand, a Resistance fleet had been detected nearby, and there was a very real, very immediate opportunity to blow them to smithereens. Action was called for, and it was time-sensitive. Any plan absolutely demanded approval from someone who had contact with the Supreme Leader. Unfortunately, both of these someones were fully distracted by banging each other.

Phasma peaked around the door frame just one more time.

With a glance, Phasma took in Ren's kiss-bruised lips and roving touch. He'd had removed his hand from it's previous location--gripping Hux's hip--to give the General a little reach around assistance. Hux's cock winked with pre-come, clearly loving the attention. Ren's own eight inches - _it has to be at least eight_ \- were sunk halfway into Hux, presumably stretching him to his limit. Phasma thought it must be uncomfortable. Or perhaps she was projecting her own discomfort.

"You like that?" Phasma heard Ren mutter into Hux's ear. "Tell me how _badly_ you long for it."

"Shut up and fuck," Hux fired back at him. His voice was soft and breathy. Phasma had long thought he'd be the type to give orders in the bedroom, but she'd never imagined he could muster that husky, wanton tone. 

"I need to hear you," Ren pouted playfully. "If I don't hear you, I won't fuck you. And you know..." Ren slowed his pace, and removed his hand from Huxs' trembling prick. "Phasma's in the hall listening to everything we say. Maybe she wants to hear you, too."

Without thinking, Phasma snapped her head out of the door-frame and hid. She heard Hux let out a sultry moan; he obviously didn't mind that he was being eavesdropped. In fact, he _obviously_ got off on it. "Alright, Alright. You win. I long for it. I _long_ for your cock! Is that what you wanted to hear?" 

"Yes," Ren growled, and picked up his pace again.

Phasma recovered her wits quickly after the shock of being called out. She stepped back into the doorway, now with no excuse to further delay the confrontation. "General, when you're quite finished," she said with poise, "there is urgent business requiring your attention." The two men continued fucking, as if waiting for Phasma to explain further. 

"Go on," Ren prompted.

Phasma took a deep breath and let it out slow. "We have detected some enemy fighters who seem unaware of our presence. Do you wish to...mount an attack?" She regretted her choice of words almost immediately.

"Obliterate them!" Hux ordered. His eyes were closed, hands palming the console so hard his knuckles were literally white. Phasma had only seen him so overcome when he was contemplating extreme violence. Which, she supposed, he was. To be fair, Phasma also felt a slight tingle beneath her armor when she pictured the ruthless destruction of a whole fleet of starfighter-jockey scum.

"Right away, sir," Phasma said, finally making her exit. She didn't step away in time to miss the beginning of Hux's orgasm. He shot a spurt of cum all over the console; Phasma shuddered in mild disgust. With the exception of blood during combat, she found the sight of bodily fluids offensive. _Must remember never to access that workstation,_ she noted. _Though I suppose this is better than what Ren does with his lightsaber._

Adjusting her pauldron with a sigh, Phasma departed down the hall and prepared to make arrangements for a coordinated attack. She considered sending a cleaning crew to Ren's quarters, just to be glib; ultimately, however, she decided it was best if the boys were left to clean up their own messes.


End file.
